


Frerard Halloween Meme

by newt_scamander



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frank is a size queen, Halloween meme, Handcuffs, Lollipops, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pumpkin - Freeform, Scared of scary movies, Sex Toys, and a slut, buttplug, costume play, fck, frank's a slut, its a police costume, teeny tiny baby frankie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the second one!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Scary Movie

"You sure we gotta watch this?" Frank mumbled, curling up close to Gerard's naked body. 

"Yeah babe. We've gotta!" Gerard says, rubbing his hands over Frank's hips. 

Frank nodded, shivering against Gerard's finger tips. The menu screen flashed up and Gerard scrolled over to the play button with his controller. 

Frank whimpered as the title flashed across the screen. 'Phantom of the Paradise'

Gerard grinned, gleeful that he was once again watching one of his favorite movies. "Isn't it great? Just listen to the music." 

The music Frank could appreciate. The sinister undertones and occasional flares made him shiver worse than Gerard's tender touches. He whimpered occasionally, clutching onto Gerard.

Halfway through the movie Gerard felt something drip onto his chest. He looked down to see Frank biting his lip and crying, tears falling down. 

"Oh baby!" Gerard said, jolting up. 

Frank whimpered, turning away from Gee. 

"Baby baby oh come here." Gerard whispered, pulling Frank against him. 

Frank whimpered and wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist. "I-I'm sorr-rry." He whispered, crying into his chest. "It's sca-scary." 

Gerard shook his head, kissing his boyfriend's hair. "Baby shh it's okay. It's alright, I've got you." He promised, pausing and turning off the movie with one hand while cradling Frank with the other. 

"I'm sorry." Frank whispered again. 

"It's okay baby it's okay. I'm sorry I thought the movie wouldn't be so bad." Gerard said, kissing him. 

"It's okay. I'm okay. Just hold me. Please." Frank whimpered.


	2. Sexy Costume

"Frank baby I'm home!" Gerard Way called, letting himself into the house and shutting the door behind himself. "Babe? I got the costume-"

He looked around downstairs and found nothing, except a black bag. He raised his eyebrows at the name and ran up the stairs. "Frank?" 

A moan came from the bedroom. Gerard felt his pants tighten some. "Baby?" 

"Oh- Gee-" Gerard heard Frank's voice, followed by whimpering and the creaking of the bed. 

Gerard went into the bedroom and stopped by the door. 

Frank was outfitted in a blue police officer costume, complete with hat and handcuffs and a truncheon butt plug, currently pressed inside him. 

"Oh my god. Frank Anthony Iero." Gerard breathed. 

"Hi baby. Happy Halloween." Frank breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one!


	3. Pumpkin Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pumpkin pie picking

"Frank where the fuck are we?" Gerard Way asks, tugging his hood up. He looks to his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows. "What are we doing?" 

"Can't you read Way? It's a pumpkin patch!" Frank grins, turning off the truck. 

He'd borrowed a friend's pick up truck and told Gee he'd blow him if he got in the truck and didn't ask questions- it was a surprise. The pumpkin patch was the first one he'd seen for ages and he knew Gerard really wanted to do something Halloweeny. 

Gerard laughs, opening the door and stepping out. "A pumpkin patch. You drove us to pumpkin patch. How did you even find this place?" 

Frank shrugs, pulling the keys out and jumping out. "Easy peasy pumpkin peasy." He smiles. 

"Pumpkin pie motherfucker." Gerard laughs, walking to that side of the truck and dragging him up to kiss him. 

Frank melts against his lips- as he always does did. He winds his arms around Gerard's neck and tangles his fingers in his hair. 

Gerard pulls away before he got Frank's tongue in his mouth- if that happened they'd have to get back in the truck and yank their clothes off. "Thank you babe. Let's got find a pumpkin?" 

Frank nods, taking his hand and pulling it into his hoodie pocket. 

They wander around the patch for about an hour and they're about to give up when Frank spots the perfect pumpkin. 

"There Geebear!" He teases, tugging away to go get it. "Look how amazing it is!" 

Gerard blushes at the nickname. "Frankie-" he catches sight of the pumpkin. "Oh it's great. It's perfect." 

He goes to pick it up, pulling it off the vine. 

"Let's go back to the bus and carve the shit out of it." Frank grins. 

"Great. We can get a kit on the way." Gerard nods, holding the pumpkin against his hip. 

"And I can blow you?" Frank jumps a little in excitement. 

Gerard blushes. "Yes if you insist." 

"I do. Get the fuck back to the truck." Frank demands, slipping his hand in his back pocket and squeezing slightly. 

"Damn you Iero." 

"Fuck me Way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah said it was good (actually that it was perfect) so it must b okay at least. I only really give a fuck about your opinion anyway.


	4. Candy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at one AM. Sue me. Oops.

"Holy shit! Frank look at this lollipop!" Gerard called, picking up the sucker. It was huge, bubblegum pink and 30 cents. 

Frank looked up from the twizzlers. "Oh god. I want it. Can it have it?" 

Gerard nodded. "Oh yes." He dropped it in the shopping basket and looked back to Frank. "You ready?"

Frank nodded, tossing the twizzlers into the basket. "Yeah. I wanna eat that." He said, zeroing in on the lollipop. 

"In the-no. No. At home. Because I will drive us into a stop sign or a tree or another goddamn car if you wrap your cock sucking lips around that sucker in the car." Gerard said under his breath. 

Frank snickered, kissing his cheek. "Fine... When we get home I'll unwrap it and lay on the couch naked and lick all the way to the center." 

Gerard blushed. "Frank there's no way you're gonna make it to the center." He promised, laying the items on the conveyor belt. 

"What if we use the cuffs and cuff you to that horrible chair you sit in when you spank me? The stiff one? Then you can't touch or move. Just whine and beg for me to suck you off like I did Saturday." Frank rolled his eyes, swiping his card and punching the number in. 

"Frank Iero." Gerard hissed, the cashier looking very worried. 

"Oops. Sorry." Frank blushed. "But you know if your boyfriend had a dick the size-" 

"Oh my god Frank!" Gerard smacked his hand over Frank's mouth, effectively silencing him. "Since when are you a size queen?" 

Frank mumbled something, licking Gerard's hand. 

The cashier giggles nervously, handing the bag of Halloween candy to Gerard. 

"Good luck." She whispered. 

"Thanks. I'll need it." Gerard pulled his hand away from Frank's mouth, smacking his ass as they walk. "Get to the car. You better not have been joking about cuffing me asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Meme!!
> 
> IG followers liked it so here you are!


End file.
